If Musicals Were Real: The Phantom of the Smoshra
by Kristianja Pantoflii
Summary: Out of my own curiousity I made a new "If Was Real" series, "If Musicals Were Real". The first in the series, "Phantom of the Opera", that is, "Phantom of the Smosh-ra". This has the makings of a series, let's see where it goes though... This is my first Crossover- Smosh/ Phantom story! Read and Review, What do you think?


Author's Note (A/N) : After careful revisions and reviews, I happy to finally debut, once more "The Phantom of the Smoshra". I had a friend of mine look it through, and give me constructive criticism to revise and review the story. (And, by the way, she is an amazing person, is her username, GO STALK HER AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER! Comment on her profile that she's awesome cause Kristianja Pantoflii told you so. She did an amazing Cyberchase story about Motherboard and Marbles' origins. GO READ IT AFTER YOU READ THIS!) So eleventy gajillion infinities worth of thanks to her, because I think this story has been made better-er, or so I hope.

So, without further delay, I give you "Phantom of the Smoshra".

The typical opening thought: "_I'm going to tell the audience about my life and the happenings in my life, but only in song! __**SHUT! UP!"**_

Our story begins like any other in the _"If _ Were Real"_ canon. Anthony and Ian are watching a bit from the overall "genre-piece" in question (in this case, we are dealing with Musicals, specifically the Phantom of the Opera.) So, we could imagine the two watching a bit from Phantom of the Opera, as this is the first of (hopefully many in) the _"If Musicals Were Real"_ canon.

In the background, we imagine hearing snippets of Music of the Night, playing from the TV. _"hear it, feel it, secretly possess you… open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know, you cannot fight…" _

{A/N: Avid fans of Smosh, I think you know where I'm going with this.} In most of the _"If _ Were Real"_ canon, that is how each one in the canon begins. There is a snippet of a show's audio being played in the background as an unintentional foreshadowing device. [However, the characters are mostly portrayed and otherwise spoofed in Ian or Anthony's voice]. For all intents and purposes, Anthony is watching the Gerry Butler movie-musical version made in 2004, just because it was easiest for him to get his hands on. {A/N: Maybe a fan sent it to him? Who knows what else they get in their mail that they do not show in the weekly Ian is Bored videos.}

We imagine Anthony and Ian looking at the television screen having two completely different looks on their faces. Anthony looks interested, enamored with the entire plot, while Ian looks disgusted, repulsed at the current scene. {A/N: remember: Music of the Night scene.} Ian then begins to twitch in disgust, and comments on the overall movie from what he has seen.

"Dude, this musical is so unrealistic! And it's so outdated too! If the girl were born in today's world I'm pretty sure she wouldn't trust anyone, especially this 'Angel of Music' guy!" Ian began, and he continues; "And half of the things that happen in this musical have defied logic in the first place! How do candles survive underwater? How can somebody live in such dank, dark, disgusting quarters for so long? It's like they just decided to give up on what really happens in the world."

"Well, clearly." Anthony agreed. He continues "Theater was originally used as an outlet, an escape from the natural world, and is still commonly practiced today. People would, and still could go to a theater and sit for approximately two hours or more to escape their own problems or the current problems of the world to hear the problems of yesterday, mockeries of today's problems or to forget about them completely." He pauses.

Anthony continues, "I feel Phantom is no different. Phantom is a passionate love story between teacher and student and two childhood sweethearts, a woman torn in her decision. This a common problem, the common love-triangle, just stretched and skewed a bit to make a kind of escape from real people's problems. The problems are still relatable, but more skewed to dramatics. Imagine if it was more realistic!" {A/N: You never though Anthony could be so sentimental. Yeah, that is a bit Out-of-Character (OoC )for him.}

"More realistic? I hope you don't mean what I think you mean." Ian asked Anthony a bit annoyed at the thought of another "If _ Were Real" canon. Anthony replied confidently. "Indeed I do! What if the production of Phantom was put into a more modern but still followed script to some degree? What if Musicals Were Real?"

He turns to the camera, "I give you: If Musicals Were Real: The Phantom of the Opera."  
AHEM! "THE PHANTOM OF THE SMOSH-RA!"

**Important Main Character Information:**

_Ian Hecox_ stars as the Phantom-like character in this production.

_Anthony Padilla_ stars as the Raoul-like character in this production.

A girl by the name of _Kasserinna Fiol_ stars as the Christina Daae character in this production.

_Mari _(AtomicMari /SmoshPitWeekly-Mari) stars as the Meg Giry like character in this production.

**Important Setting:**

Pantages Theatre, 2010s {The theatre was a clear decision made at the thought of the 25th Anniversary of Zelda, as well as Phantom being performed here.)

Anything else that will be needed to know will come up in the beginning of the upcoming chapters, like minor roles, or who will play the recurring roles.

Author's Note: SO! What did you think about the new revised edition of the old story? I say the "-like Character" because they'll have more modern tendencies of the same character.

As always, review the story and/ or write me a private message on whether or not you liked the story (whetehr or not you did actually like it.) And PM and review 's work too, and just say that she is unquestionable awesomeness, because **she ****is**** unquestionable awesomeness. **Oh, and special thanks to smosh and phantom for existence. :D

Thank you very much my lovely readers! :)  
-Kristianja Pantoflii


End file.
